This EHSC Facilities Core provides enhanced and subsidized access to facility cores that have been developed by the University of Rochester Medical Center. The University has provided both capital equipment costs as well as costs for technical and professional personnel and maintenance for these Cores. Because of the costs involved, such cores would not be possible to develop using only EHSC resources. These cores are accessible to all University investigators;however, by subsidizing these facilities or providing funds for EHSC members to use these facilities, the EHSC is able to provide access for its faculty at a reduced cost. Further, this can be provided under the same operating principles that exist for other EHSC Facility Cores, particularly with respect to criteria for use as defined in the Facility Cores Overview. Thus, the goal of this core is to provide Center members with access to a wide range of state-of-the-art technologies and methodologies that would not be possible to duplicate with Center funds or with limited individual research grants. The University-based Cores include the Plasma Source Mass Spectroscopy Laboratory, Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Core, Electron Microscope Imaging Core, Transgenic Core, Functional Genomics Center, Confocal Microscope Core, and MicroChemical Protein/Peptide Core. Each of these cores has a director and staff to support the core.